In many types of programmed apparatus, interaction with a user is obtained by displays on a cathode ray a native language of menus, actions to be taken, and messages for helping the user when he requests aid. All of this information, along with instructions as to the format of the display, are stored in a native language file that is scanned by a screen generator that controls the cathode ray tube.
For the apparatus to be used by someone who is not familiar with the native language, a translation of the displayed words into suitable foreign equivalents is required. This has been obtained by recording the various displays and format descriptions on paper and sending it to a translator after the words to be translated have been designated in some way, as for example with a magic marker. After the designated words have been translated into foreign equivalents and recorded on the paper, it is used to create a foreign language file that is sent with apparatus sold to people familiar with that language. Whereas this may seem to be a simple and straightforward procedure, experience has shown that much confusion and delay results from the use of paper recording in this manner, e.g., the translator may provide words that are not apt because he is not familiar with the application or he may fail to observe the format instructions and use a foreign word that is too long.